1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses such as a copier and an inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent inkjet recording apparatuses are configured such that multiple operations, including feeding and conveyance of recording media and recovery of recording heads, are performed with fewer drive sources, for reduction of the manufacturing cost and space saving. In this respect, such a recording apparatus includes a transmission-switching mechanism configured to switch between a plurality of driven units to be driven by a driving force from a drive source.
Such a transmission-switching mechanism performs switching between driven units by utilizing a drive source that provides a driving force to the transmission-switching mechanism, and another mechanism that receives a driving force from another drive source. An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-330105, in which movement of a carriage, corresponding to the another mechanism, is utilized for switching between driven units.
In general, a recording apparatus includes a carriage that is movable while carrying a recording head configured to perform recording on a recording medium by ejecting liquid, such as ink on to the medium.
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-330105, switching (shifting) between units to be driven by a drive source is realized by utilizing movement of the carriage. Specifically, the carriage engages with a restricting member provided on a swing arm and can cause a gear provided on the swing arm to slide. Thus, the gear on the swing arm can separated from any of a plurality of trains of gears (this state is hereinafter referred to as the “neutral state”). The trains of gears are connected to different driven units.
In the neutral state, when a driving force is provided by the drive source, the swing arm rotates and moves. With this rotation, the gear on the swing arm can be moved to an intended one of the trains of gears. When the carriage is subsequently moved again, the gear on the swing arm slides in the opposite direction, thereby meshing with another train of gears. Thus, transmission of the driving force from the drive source can be switched between different driven units.
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-330105, however, there is a possibility of malfunction of and damage to the transmission-switching mechanism caused during transportation of the apparatus or by significant vibration and impact. In some cases, repeated meshing and unmeshing of gears may damage the apparatus. In other cases, meshing of a gear with an unintended train of gears may cause malfunction while the apparatus is in operation (or when the apparatus is turned on).
The occurrence of malfunction of and damage to the transmission-switching mechanism can be suppressed if switching between driven units is regulated. Known methods of regulating the switching operation performed by the transmission-switching mechanism include methods utilizing an electromagnetic lock, a locking member, and a spring.
If movement of the carriage is utilized for switching between driven units, regulating the movement of the carriage is also advantageous in suppressing the occurrence of malfunction of and damage to the transmission-switching mechanism. An exemplary configuration that regulates movement of the carriage is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-36604. In this example, a lock lever projects into a carriage movement area so as to fix the position of the carriage.
If the transmission-switching mechanism that regulates switching between driven units is combined with the recording apparatus, including the lock lever, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-36604, the number of components increases, resulting in problematically complicated configuration and control method.
Moreover, since the regulation of movement of the carriage and the regulation of switching between driven units by the transmission-switching mechanism are performed independently, there still remains a possibility of malfunction of and damage to the transmission-switching mechanism caused during transportation of the apparatus or by significant vibration and impact. Such a problem tends to be noticeable in a case where the regulation of movement of the carriage is performed frequently.